Lazos de sangre
by istharneko
Summary: Esa maldita sangre continuaba corriendo por nuestras venas; era irreversible. GaaTema/Incesto/Oneshot ¡TRADUCCIÓN! Idea original de Persephone Spenser.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Kishimoto. Gaara continúa siendo de Persephone.

**Aviso: **Fic hecho para el Torneo de fanfics propuesto por_ "A Mágica e A Assassina"_. Sandcest. Es incesto, si no te gusta, no leas.

**Atención:** Esta es la traducción de "Laços de sangue" de Persephone Spenser. (/u/1464040/) Yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

**Lazos de Sangre

* * *

**

Me enseñaron a amarle.

Me enseñaron _cómo_ amarle.

Debía amarle porque era mi hermano; sangre de mi sangre.

Pero debía amarle de lejos, porque era peligroso.

Él tenía un demonio dentro de sí, un demonio que podría matarme en cualquier momento.

No era de confianza, era hostil. No podía aproximarme mucho a él; aún cuando aquel pequeño bebé lloraba, no podía ir hasta su cuna y hacerlo callar. Cuando los otros niños le ignoraban o le llamaban monstruo, no podía ir hasta él para consolarlo.

Fue así como intentaron enseñarle lo que era una familia, y lo que era el amor. Intentaron mostrarle los lazos que unían a los familiares, más siempre que se aproximaba a cualquiera de nosotros era excluido, porque él sólo era el arma perfecta; jamás un familiar. Era eso lo que nos decían, que Gaara no pasaba de un arma diseñada para matar; el amor no significaba nada para él.

Y no fue nada. Conoció el desprecio y la humillación, así como rápidamente conoció la muerte y el gusto amargo de la soledad. Era la persona más temida de toda la villa y yo no podía hacer nada contra eso. Me sentía una pésima hermana. Los lazos de sangre no conectan a las personas porque sí, los lazos de sangre están hechos para que un hermano ayude a otro; pero yo no podía ayudarlo aunque quisiera.

Vi a aquel monstruo más veces de las que me hubiera gustado, vi como los ojos tristes de mi hermano se llenaban de furia y se transformaban en aquello. Con pesar, le vi totalmente transformado, asistí impotente a su captura, lo vi morir. Todo eso como si sólo fuese una simple espectadora, como si estuviese leyendo un libro. No participaba en su vida, sólo le observaba de lejos, porque a pesar de todo, yo sólo le veía de lejos.

Quería hacer algo, quería probarnos a ambos que era una buena hermana; que Gaara podía contar conmigo, al fin y al cabo esa es la función de los lazos de sangre. Pero yo continuaba sólo observándole, con miedo de aproximarme.

Preferiría haber continuado simplemente como espectadora, era todo mucho más fácil. El dolor no existía. No me sentía sucia, no me sentía culpable, no me sentía una pecadora.

**XxX**

¿En qué momento todo cambió? Ah sí, lo recuerdo: Fue cuando me aproximé a él, recordando que no desistiría en mi función de hermana mayor, la de protegerlo con todo mi amor; muchísimo amor.

Al principio no me quería cerca, me repelía, pero yo hacía que recordara nuestros lazos sanguíneos. Ellos nunca mentían, estaban allí siempre recordándonos que éramos hermanos; estaríamos juntos siempre, pasase lo que pasase.

Hasta el día que él cedió. Seríamos hermanos, juntos y felices. Pero sin embargo, no fue exactamente así.

Fue una equivocación. No debía sentirme tan dependiente de él, sólo tenía que protegerle. Pero no conseguía –o no quería- estar lejos, no quería parar de oír su voz firme, altiva. No quería parar de tocarlo, tomar esos cabellos pelirrojos. No parar de sentir su perfume embriagante que me recordaba al desierto en todo momento. No podía vivir sin él, no me contentaba con ser una espectadora, necesitaba estar con Gaara en todo momento.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba obsesionada, totalmente devota y entregada a él. Podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiese y no me importaba, contando que fuese él; solamente él. Quería sentirlo más y más cerca hasta saciar mi voluntad. Deseaba besarle.

Eso era un pecado. Él era mi hermano, siempre lo sería. Yo era una pecadora, ambos éramos pecadores.

Su beso fue algo inexplicable, de un sabor que nunca conseguiría describir, el mejor que probé en mi vida. Quería besarle de nuevo, de nuevo y de nuevo hasta saciarme. Era un pecado, era un secreto; era aquello que ambos llamábamos _"amor por encima de los lazos de sangre". _

"_Gaara..." _ Suspiré cuando él besó mi cuello, _"Sería mejor que paráramos"_ murmuré sin ganas. Sus ojos parecía aún más hipnotizantes de cerca. _"Temari" _Temblé al oír mi nombre _"Piensa en el ahora, olvídalo después". _ Y volvió a besar mi cuello con relativa malicia. Yo no me opuse.

Sentía su calmada respiración en mí, rozando mi cuello mientras acariciaba su pelo. Estaba embriagada, entorpecida por aquella sensación de plenitud que me traspasaba. Sabía que él no estaba durmiendo, mas eso realmente no me importaba. Era tan surreal que llegaba a ser difícil de entender. ¿Dónde quedaban los lazos de sangre? Él continuaba siendo mi hermano aún después de compartir el mismo lecho. Nada cambiaría ese hecho.

Suspiré.

**XxX**

Ahora todo era confuso. Me sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran peso en mis hombros, más del que podía soportar. Nuestra sangre era la misma, la misma maldita sangre. Él era el Kazekage y yo una de las mejores jounin de Suna.

Hermanos, amantes, pecadores.

_Pecado. _Era la única palabra que resonaba en mi mente. Nunca fui religiosa, mas él era mi hermano; mi _hermano_. Aquel a quien vi nacer, crecer y por ironía del destino morir también. Eso de alguna forma estaba mal. ¿Pero por qué para mi parecía tan cierto?, ¿Sería difícil aceptar que nos amábamos, que queríamos estar juntos? Lo sería.

La sangre continuaba corriendo por nuestras venas, la misma sangre. Ahora yo también era un monstruo, y me odiaba. La culpa era mía, únicamente mía. Y la sangre continuaría siendo la misma para siempre, de nada serviría luchar contra eso. Era irreversible.

Ahora el ser peligroso no era él, el monstruo era yo.

Y no podía observarle más.

No quería amarle de lejos.

Pero los lazos de sangre...

Ellos no negaban que estuviésemos equivocados...

Maldita sangre, malditos lazos.

**Owari.

* * *

**

**Nota de la traductora:** Hola, espero que os haya gustado, la verdad el Gaatema es uno de mis pairing favoritos, por eso me decidí a traducirlo. Me despido, un gran beso ;)

**Edit: **Reeditado el día 16/05/09.


End file.
